This invention relates to a photographing apparatus for an endoscope.
In the prior art photographing apparatus for endoscopes, a camera which is mounted on an eyepiece section of the endoscope and a light source device which is coupled to a connector section of the endoscope are electrically connected to each other through switches or contacts provided in the endoscope for the purpose of causing light emission of the light source unit in response to the camera shutter release action and also controlling the quantity of light emitted from the light source device. With the construction using contacts for connecting the camera and light source device, however, contact failure due to such cause as corrosion and oxidation of the contacts is likely to occur, and in such a case satisfactory photographing cannot be obtained.